Shipment Wars
by ask1kylebroflovski
Summary: The girls of the class have planned something for another class project, and by the looks of things it's not a pretty one. Who knows what this may cause for the SP boys, maybe a new begging for all of South Park. (This is Kyman btw, don't worry o o)
1. Let the War Begin

Chapter 1- Let The War Begin

I was in my regular front row seat tapping my pencil on the desk, trying to listen to the teacher up front. But I was too out of it to focus. It's after all the hard work I've been doing and the sleep I've lost to it. We're doing lots of projects right now and the last one we just finished I was forced to do by myself, therefore causing me these heavy eyelids in the middle of the day. Sadly enough, we'll be informed about a new one today. And we're not even granted to choose our partners like in the good old days of grade school.

Some things from those days haven't changed though, like the girls' constant plotting and giggling. Usually I couldn't care less about it, but lately a lot of their whispering and peeking looks have been directed at me, some at Cartman as well. Can't say I enjoy it at all, it's fourth grade all over again like with the freaking list and when the fucktard spread it around that him and I were a gay couple. I could still up to this day kick his ass for that.

Finally Mr. Mackey turned to the matter of hand.

'Alright listen up students, m'kay? Wendy will tell you about the new project now. So you wake up and pay some attention, Eric m'kay!'

I turn my gaze to the right, noticing that Cartman has zoned out on top of his desk. I lean on my side to see if he's awake or not. His eyes are closed so to find out, I tap his shoulder. He nudges it off, a little too rough to be asleep. He's awake alright.

I give him another tap, but a lot harder than the last one. He shrugs it off too, and that's when I see his eyes briefly fly open and a grin has crept out on his face. He thinks this is fun huh… With my temper rising and a book in my hand I jump out of my seat and head to the front of his desk. He's still pretending to be asleep that fat bastard. So with my weapon of choice I slam it right on his head, and immediately he snaps like a cat coming in contact with water.

'OW! YOU GODDAMN JEW! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?' Cartman roars at me while irritated rubbing the back of his head.

'Because fat ass! You're not paying attention, you never do. God, I swear Cartman you're such a-'

'Dick wad?' Wendy suddenly interrupts from the seat behind Cartman, her voice cynical and her eyebrows raised. I frown at her a bit confused, not sure if she's being funny or want to join in on provoking Cartman. He's still rubbing the struck spot on his head while muttering something indistinctive.

'Um... Yeah...' I say while still appearing confounded. Then Wendy bursts into a giggle and leans down over her notepad to write something down, she even covers it with her hand while smiling to herself. That's when Mr. Mackey decides to scold me.

'Take your seat now Kyle, this is very out of respect, m'kay!' I get a few amused looks from people around while obediently ambling back to my desk. Mr. Mackey continues. 'Now I will give the word over to Wendy meanwhile I have to go take care of something in my office.' His eyes flicker around nervously for a short moment before he nods at Wendy and then leaves the class room. Wendy rises from her chair and clears her throat while strutting up to the front.

'Okay, this is a group project... We girls have been discussing this for a while, about four years to be exact.' Wendy says looking at everyone is the back row, she smiles when exchanging looks with the girls who start tittering. Cartman snorts.

'You gotta be fucking kidding me. What were you planning four years ago you hippie, burning your bras? Will you please control your feminazi, dude.' He groans and directs the last sentence to Stan diagonally behind him. He glares tiredly back at Cartman.

'Really? You know that's getting old.' He casually throws back. Cartman sighs with a hint of a growl in his throat.

'Whatever, gay wad.' He turns back around resting his chin in his palm and bored eyes back on Wendy. She looks a bit unsure from the disruption but collects herself by clearing her throat again.

'Um… So! Let's begin with pairing everyone up. Bebe, you're with Clyde.' Wendy bids with a strained smile, to which Bebe sighs and dejected falls down over her tabletop.

'What?! Clyde… why can't I be with Kyle?' She whines and when she meets my glance a flirty smile escapes her lips, so I quickly look away because it felt like being hit by a dart arrow. I wonder for a second why Bebe didn't get to choose her partner since I thought she was Wendy's right hand when it came to these girl stuff. But shortly, Wendy gives an answer to that.

'Bebe, it's not my fault you weren't at the meeting. If you had been attending, you would know that every pairing serves a purpose.' Wendy explains in her usual tone she uses when trying to appear grownup, but her voice is a bit too bright to convey real authority. 'You can't switch partners so please go take your seat by Clyde.' She decisively commands pointing over to a day dreaming Clyde Donovan, he snaps out if it though when he hears his name being called. Bebe sighs with exaggerated disappointment and does like she was told by Wendy.

'Okay now, the rest of you _girls_, you already know your designated partners right?' Wendy asks rhetorically with a clever smile, causing some more tittering in the back. I can't remember the last time she acted this shrewd. She's always been a bit stuck up and thinks she's smarter and more well-read than everyone else. And from trying to be so politically correct all the time she's always being such a bitch to Cartman, she's really wasting her time there, it's not like he will ever change. However, she's always being offended by something or someone so seeing her so excited like this, grinning ingeniously like any of the other girls, it's very unsettling.

While I'm still inside my head the girls get up from their seats and swarm about in the class room, taking their new seats next to their prearranged partners, creating pairs of just girls or one girl and a boy. That is until the only ones left are Kenny, Stan, Butters, Cartman, and I. Now this I find funny, are we last by purpose? Wendy takes a look at the note pad she's been hugging.

'Kenny?' She calls and Kenny pipes up his head. 'Kenny, you're with Butters.' Wendy states pointing to Butters who starts fidgeting in his seat.

'Wha-what? I'm with Kenny? we-well... okay, if you say so Miss Wendy...' He stutters and moves over to his new partner. Kenny gives him a friendly smile through the hood although I can see his disappointment of not being paired with a girl.

'Okay good. Stan… yours truly.' Wendy smiles and tilts her body in some sort of curtsy. 'And last but not least Cartman and Kyle, you guys are-' Then she gets interrupted by Bebe's loud mouth.

'You're not seriously pairing those two up are you?' She asks cocking her head with skeptical eyebrows.

'She's right, I don't wanna be paired up with a dirty money grubbing Jew!' Cartman suddenly chimes in and tosses me a haste glance.

'Why don't you just fail on the project then!' I retort, balling my hands into fists as I feel my heart start racing in anger. Cartman grunts and runs a hand through his hair.

'Fine then, I guess I'd rather be with a Jew than a damned Hippie.' He mutters and gives me a short sardonic sneer. Now, this is when I'm supposed to explode in anger, but to my horror I feel my cheeks heat up at him doing that, there's something in his piercing gaze setting me paralyzed.

'You CAN'T be serious. Kyle, you'd rather be with Stan right?' Bebe pipes up, now sitting plumped on top of the desk with her sneakers on the chair. She gazes me intriguingly waiting for an answer. I want to concur, but the words get stuck in my throat and I swallow them down. I can't tell which gaze on me is causing me the most angst, it's a close call between the blue ones framed with cheap eyeliner or the brown glaring ones still spearing through me. My liking for Wendy goes slightly up a notch when she speaks up again and steals their attention.

'No it's fine Bebe, it's already set. Like I said, no one is switching partner.' She exhorts and sweeps her hand through the air in a declining gesture. 'Any questions?' That's when Red hums to gain attention.

'I don't know, Wendy. I mean, Bebe's kinda right. Maybe Kyle should be with Stan instead, you know since they get along better and all. I just think it's best if those two pair up.' She carefully states, her eyes flickering a bit hesitant between Wendy, Stan and me. Wendy look a bit shocked and her mouth is slightly gaping.

'You gotta be kidding me. We already agreed about this cause it's better for Cartman and Kyle to be paired up! There will be no Kyle and Stan. Did you NOT read the latest fiction?' Wendy scolds Red who rolls her eyes in discretion and looks away, as if she already knew her argument would lose. I myself however get caught on the word 'fiction', now they're really down to their secret language.

'I read it!' Bebe exclaims with a raised hand. 'But seriously… It was not that great. I read the one with the other two and it was so perfect, cause it's easy and so true! I just can't see it honestly... I mean... well... look at it!' She goes on and shrugs on the last word.

'What the hell?' Craig mutters while shaking his head in bewilderment, with that he is pin pointing every other guy's current mind state in the room. Wendy can spot the confusion emerging and she turns to my so-called partner.

'Cartman, have you read any... "fictions?" She asks with a concerned expression on her face. Cartman gives her a very sniffy look.

'What part of me says faggot? I don't read, you hippie.' He scowls and slouches back with crossed arms in his seat. Wendy meets his insult with a daring expression and leans on her hip.

'That's funny, then what were you doing on your phone half an hour ago?'

Cartman smacks his tongue against his palate and rolls his eyes. 'That was no faggy fiction, it was about WWII.' Wendy nods, but in a taunting way to say she doesn't believe him.

'Sure. You know there are fictions about WWII as well. They're really good actually, you'd like them.'

'Please don't read the same stuff Cartman does.' Stan chimes in, slightly joking with an undertone of distress.

'No no, it's nothing like that. It's just a fiction, hon. Don't worry.' Wendy snickers while crossing her legs in girly flirtation.

'What's the deal with all the talk about fiction?' Stan asks and some guy from further back shouts _'Yes, thank you!'_

'Nothing you need to know about, Stan.' Wendy straightens up and waves a hand in front of her face. 'Anyway, like I said you're being paired up with me-' Then she once again get cut off by Bebe and I begin to feel impatient.

'Why do you make them suffer like that Wendy?!' Bebe squeals.

'What is it now?' Wendy groans, sounding like she shares my feeling right now.

'They should _not_ be paired together!' Bebe keeps wailing and points with her hand at me and Cartman. 'Kyle deserves better than the fat Nazi!'

'AY!' Cartman bawls.

'What the heck kind of project are we doing here really?' Craig interpolates but the girls ignore him.

'Will you LAY OFF already! There's no depth to that other fiction anyway!' Wendy exclaims in a much more aggravated tone than earlier.

'You KNOW what I'm talking about, he's not _fit_ to be paired with a hot twink like Kyle!' Bebe argues.

'A WHAT?!' I yell out and I can hear people around me bursting into laughter, strangely including Cartman who was just being insulted. I've heard the term before and I'm nowhere near comfortable with being associated with it, at least not by Bebe, and certainly not in this secret language of theirs.

'You can't be serious.' Wendy gives Bebe a weary stare.

'I AM! Look at them, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!'

'STOP it Bebe! We've already decided this!'

'Or maybe YOU just decided it!' Red suddenly cries out, her chair screeches against the floor when she rises and the sound hits my eardrums like shearing knives, causing me to shiver by reflex.

There is a brief shock lingering for a few seconds by Red's outburst, simply because nobody has ever witnessed her snapping like that. However some girls begin to discuss with each other and Wendy tries to regain the word.

'Look, all I'm saying is that it's stupid to judge anyone by their size and-'

'Here she goes again! Save us your diplomacy, PLEASE!' Bebe yells in her excruciating falsetto voice, causing my ears to ring.

'Ow... fuck.' I groan covering them with my hands and stares down on my desk.

'You okay?' It's Cartman's voice, when I look up he's frowning at me with… concern? How does he dare being worried about me.

'Do I LOOK okay, fat ass?!' I spit, to which Cartman doesn't flinch at all, not even changing his complexion. I keep covering my ears to try muffling the noises around, but to my wonder it only gets worse as the ringing increases. The girls won't pipe down but keep squealing with those falsetto voices I loathe.

'I DON'T UNDERSTAND?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHOS TELLING ME! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE CAUSE OF HI-'

**'WILL YOU BITCHES STOP YELLING?!**' Cartman roars from his seat. A jolt goes through the girls as they all wince to the sudden male voice blasting through the room. 'You want us all to go deaf here?! Nobody fucking CARES about your fiction or pairing crap. So stop pushing Kahl around like a goddamn puppet and get to the point!'

'Yeah, just get this shit over with, fucking Christ...' Craig slurs while rubbing his forehead. Such a sweet winning rush goes through me when a few other guys start to mumble in agreement. Bebe even jumps down from the table and reclaims her seat.

'Fucking bitches.' Cartman huffs and leans back in his seat, folding his arms and avoids Wendy's stare of disempowered contempt. Despite trying to hide it I can see he's still boiling of anger, his chest is rising and sinking like he just did a 100 meter sprint.

An awkward atmosphere lingers for a moment before Wendy exhales audibly and then she strides over the desk Bebe and Clyde are at. For the first time, Wendy now has all eyes on her when she slams her note pad down on the tabletop and leans down on her hands, having Bebe submissively look up at her.

'This isn't over. I declare war on this matter. It has to be settled, once and for all.' Wendy calmly states

'You got it, skank.' Bebe retorts. Wendy gives her a snorting smile before she picks up her note pad and heads back to her seat.

What just happened? I'm sure everyone has the question echoing in their mind, however nobody utters it.

If this is a war declared by Wendy and Bebe nobody will be able to predict the end, it could end tomorrow or last for years for all I know. If it took a turn for the second outcome, I'm sure they still would never forget the cause. Chef had warned us more than once about girls' ability to never forget something about anything. So this cannot be good.

/|\/|\

_**I hope you all enjoyed that one, I allow my thanks go to Lana, with the excellent ideas, and my sister Heather as well, and I also thank (I won't say his name :) ) svartbil, for being my helpful editor, and sorry dude that I gave such a rough time last night, but it was funny as hell XD**_

_**(yeah it was hilarious…)**_

_**Like I said before, any ideas you want to share for ANY of my fictions, I would gladly take and include you in it to let you know my thanks, we need all the help we can get. This is a group fiction we're all doing, so they can write in here if they wanted to add something inside, It really wouldn't bother me as long as I knew where it was headed, then I could get back on it.**_

_**Thanks again to my friends**_  
_**-TheGamergirl97**_  
_**-svartbil**_  
_**-serendityrain711**_

_**I know you guys are working hard, but I'm thankful you guys stuck, and for everything, and if you can't do a certain thing, I will understand, and you can carry on your marry way :)**_

_**If anyone who is reading this would like to help out at all, please do, we would be more than happy to accept a new member of the fiction :) I plan on making this one a long one, so look forward to that.**_

_**-Ask1KyleBroflovski**_


	2. Issues

Chapter 2- Issues

'Phew...' I sigh as I casually walk out of the school building on the concret pavment of the school grounds. I can still hear them bickering from behind, I'm guessing they have two groups, Bebe's and Wendy's... I wonder, if this is like an "All time war" would it be in the history books? That would be pretty cool if it was... but of course knowing the school, they'll take out all the good parts...

'Hey wait up Kahl!' I hear someone yell out to me from behind, as soon as I turned around, someone bumped me and made us both fall on the pavement, it's not really great to be honest, it hurts like hell.

'Ow! that fucking hurt!' I yelp, trying to push off the person who caused me to fall in the first place, but no use, this person is far to heavy, the only person I know like that is... sadly, Cartman...

'God damn your so weak...' He scoffs. Grinning at me lightly, his brunnet hair all messed up from the fall, and some dirt on his face, I'm surprised he hasn't said anything about it yet.

'Agh! fuck you! get off of me already fat ass!' I shreik. God, if he wasn't heavy enough already, and pushed more weight onto my pelvis and ribs, hell, even him just on top of me sitting there on my sides hurt!

'C'mon Kahl... stop being a wuss, damn...' He grins whickedly, like the chesire cat from "Alice in Wonderland" creepy little fucker. I try to push again, but no avail, he just won't budge. 'Are you REALLY trying Kahl? Nah, that would be used as an excuse to why your pussying out, I think Kahl...' He leans in closer, I can feel his breath dance around on my skin like small little kisses tapping on my right cheek. 'I think you actully wanted this, and pretending that your weak...' Just that sentence alone gets my blood to boil, I feel like a volcano is erupting inside of me, but isn't coming out.

His eyes seem to daze me for a small second, before I finally notice that the two pairs of Armies have surrounded us, Wendy's and Bebe's. This makes my face feel flushed, I can feel it heat up, but I don't know if it's noticeable, Cartman's brunnet hair suddenly brushes my forehead ever so slightly, It's soft, and oddly warm... and it smells really nice, you can get addicted to it, like an all time high. His eyes pierce through me like spears, but then I see them soften as he pulls in a smile.

'You know Kahl, you actully look cute...' My eyes widen, I'm so confused, did I hear what he just said? Or is that wishful thinking? Wait, "wishful thinking"? Oh god, this position, this atmoshphere, the people watching, his voice ringing through my ears, they're poisoning my mind! It's making me think differently, and causing me to think, I was wishing that, no Kyle, just shut up already, and try to get this fat fuck off of you!

'Whatever fat ass! I know your fucking with me, now get your fat ass of yours off of me!' Cartman sighs, I can feel he's finally a bit relaxed, espically in the legs, were he has trapped my arms and hands, I slither my armsout from under his legs, and try to throw a punch, but he pushes them to the ground, pinning me down. I feel his body weight lift off of me and close in on my wrists which he now holds in his hands.

'Khal you serious need to get that sand out of your vagina, is it making you cranky? It MUST itch~' He slurs out the last word playfully, giving me a smug smile. This is where I should blow up, but yet... I can't seem to find a main reason to, other than he said I had a vagina, which I don't... I just want this fucking prick off me so I can go home...

Cartman's gaze quickly turned from me, to the girls, I guess he finally noticed them standing there. 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL STILL DOING HERE?! GOD! DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO YOU DAMN FUCKING SLUTS!' He retorts. The girls jump back and carry on their way, except for Wendy, and Bebe.

I feel that his grip as losened on my wrist, I use this oppertunity, to jump away from him, and whack him in the back of his head with my bag. 'O-OW! FUCKING JEW!' I glare at him, with my bag slung over my shoulder, he glares at me for a second before standing to his feet. 'Lets just go, the fall was an accident anyway...' He says rubbing the back of his head, this this the second time I hit him in the back of his head, I wonder how many times it will happen? Maybe I could knock some sence into him for once.

/|\/|\

As we come close to my house, I hear my parents fighting, I sigh at this, this been happening for a few years now, and no one knows about it, but sadly, the last person I wanted to know is Cartman, but that's impossible now since his house is a house from mine, while Stan is in between.

'So, this is why you're always such a prude Kahl?' He asks, not once glancing at me, but staring blankly at my house were my parents room is.

'Shut up Cartman, why do you care what goes on in my family anyway?' I ask roughly, more than I wanted it to sound, Cartman turns towards me, still with the blank look he had when gazing into my house's window.

'I don't Kahl, I really don't' Something in his tone of his voice make me think differently, it's more sincere than taunting, than any other tone he used to make me pissed, no, I think he's just trying to catch me off guard again, never again Cartman, I won't let THAT ever happen, strike me down if I'm lying...

'Whatever Cartman...' I say, looking at my door to my house, I don't want to go inside knowing what will come to me, Ike left us because of this, him and his teacher , she picked him up as he requested her to do, and since he's now in collage, he can do what he pleases, which doesn't make a whole lot of sense to me, knowing he's my little brother, he's only twelve too, and she's like what? In her thirties? I just didn't try to cope with Ike in staying, who wouldn't want to get away from something like this? All they ever do now if fight, bicker, throw shit, drink, and sometimes involve me in it, and it's normally the same thing, mostly, about my future, being a lawyer and all, I don't want that at all, and to be clear, I don't know what I want, Ike plans to be a doctor, and cure cancer for good... and I'm here unable to think properly with all this madness going on at home... it's... it's unthinkable!

'Kahl, you want to stay over tonight?' Cartman asks, still staring at me, once he meets my gaze, he quickly turns away. 'I mean, you can come over if you want, whatever, won't bug me none, but you can't tell anyone I said you could, you just came in because of some personal project or something, I don't fucking know... You're the smart one, you know what to say!' He adds. Did he just admit to me, that he thinks I'm smart? Well it's about god damn time...

'What did you say?' I ask him, pretending I didn't hear his words.

'A-Ah forget it ass hole! I didn't say anything!' He states, and continues to walk towards his house, but before he took his second step, I grab his jacket sleeve and tug it back.

'No, I'm serious, what did you say?' I ask belittled, well I plan to seem that way... Cartman scoffs, and faces me; his face is a cherry red, cute...

'I said you're smart?' He says unsurely. I guess he's thinking I want him to say I'm smart like he made me say "You're right" when he "convinced" me that I should apologize that my people killed Jesus.

'No, the other one Cartman...' I say as calmly, and innocently as I could, I heard what he said, but in case I miss heard things, I want him to repeat it. Cartman sighs.

'I said you could stay at my house or something, whatever... God, there MUST be something wrong with your hearing Jew!' He snaps the last sentence. Well, looks like my hearing hasn't failed me yet.

'Sure, I rather be there than with the mess my parents are causing right now...' I say my eyes fixated on the house.

'W-Wait what? You want to come over? I mean- ahem, yeah sure whatever you dumb Jew... just don't steal anything...' He allowed it that blindly? Even though he insulted me, I trend to follow Cartman down the side walk to his house. He opens the door for me allowing me to go inside. I say, it's rather odd that he just, lets me in, and not try anything to make me mad, first the thing the happened at the school, then after school, then my house, and now this? This is all too strange, even for me...

'Take seat on the couch, I'll be back...' He says as he kicks off his shoes, and hangs up his jacket. 'It's kind of warm in her, so I suggest you do the same...' He says pointing to the coat hanger by the door, I oblige, and take off my jacket revealing my white T-shirt I had underneath, and hang up my jacket, I keep my shoes on of course, because I would be leaving when the fight at my house is over... Cartman enters the kitchen as I sit back down on the couch. Sometimes I wonder what goes though his head... I noticed this small pattern we have... I wonder if he did too... When were alone, we get along so easily, and well, some jokes here and there, and some insults, but nothing major, but when we're with the guys, he calls me all sorts of things, including Stan, and Kenny, but I guess I'm the main target for his insults to be slung at... Stan being a Hippie, and Kenny being poor, He sometimes looks at me when he makes those insults to them, but those are the only ones he gives them, Poor, and Hippie... nothing new, and nothing grand, while he called me Jew, Kike, money grubbing Jew, dumb Jew, I think there may even be some new ones I haven't heard in a while... but this little pattern we have, is something no one really notices all that much, some people are really getting tired of our bickering and fist fighting, mostly Stan and Kenny, because we've been at it since pre-school.

I sigh to myself thinking of this pattern over and over again, as Cartman walks out of the kitchen with two drinks in his hands, he walks over to the table and sets one glass in my hand, and the other on the table, as he searches for something beside the large TV screen. "Coke?" How did he know I liked coke? I look over towards the other glass, and it had his favorite, Mountain Dew... now this is very strange, I never ONCE drank coke in front of him... maybe a few times, but has he really paid that much attention to small details such as this?

Suddenly, Cartman's rough voice interrupts my train of thought. 'AH HA!' He happily shouts raising a thin black box, more likely a game case, above his head, he stands as he walks towards me. 'Let's play this Kahl~' He speaks in a flirtatious tone, I sigh.

'Alright fine Cartman, I'll play your stupid little game...' I say taking a dark blue controller from the table, as Cartman takes the green one. The game was a simple fighting game, pretty strange, I think it was called..."Gang Beasts" I was the red one, and Cartman had chosen the yellow one, we start on a level that deals with Lava, we try to throw each other off into the pit of Lava, but it ended into some stupid sexual position, I dropped my controller and started to burst into laughter, It was hilarious! My character was on top of his giving him the doggy style, I could help myself, it was just so funny! Epically when my controller's analog stick got stuck, and keep pushing him towards the wall that really didn't deal any damage to either of us...but it is still funny.

I finally stopped my laughing fit and Cartman was covering his face away from me, I leaned over a bit to see his face, I suddenly heard a snicker come from him, then he started to burst out laughing as well, he dropped to the floor and rolled around the living room, dying of laughter.

'Haha... haha... You're a dumb fucking Jew ...' He insults me through his laughter; I laugh along, but tackle him to give me my answer. I want him to shut the fuck up.

'Sh... haha... Shut up Fat ass!' I tried to spit out, Cartman eventually pins me down on the floor, still laughing. It then dies down when we realize our position, I stare at him blankly and he stares back at me, but then lets out a small smirk, his eyes softened.

'You know Kahl... You're a dumb Jew...' He hovers over me, with a grin spread across his face, I then start to growl back at him.

'What are you trying to pull fat ass! Get off of me al—' Before I could say anything else, his face become closer to mine, our noses practically touching one another. I feel my face starting to heat up, my ears feel like their on fire, his breath slithers down my neck, causing a chilling sensation to roll down my spine, also causing me to shrug my right shoulder, making me even more tense.

'But... I no longer see that dumb Jew... for once... I see someone, who I want to be with... forever...' He leans in closer, as such, I my neck crooks to the side, giving him access to easily kill me... I feel his lips brush against my neck, his breath warms my body from the inside out, I am... in a trance, his hand sneaks under my head, as he pulls me on his lap, making me incredible... controllable... I never once been in such a state, were such an act could as me such grief... his chin rests on my left shoulder, then I can no longer feel his breath, as he nips my neck. I pull my shoulder back in hesitation of his own action, but yet, I can't move my arms...

"C'mon Kyle... just tell to stop messing with your head, speak up! Move! Do something! Why... why am I..."

Why can't I just say no?

Cartman throws me on the couch, I finally get out of my trance, I look over at Cartman, who is taking off his red jacket, this is getting serious... a bit... too serious... C'mon Kyle... get your head on straight and run! Fight! Do anything but let this happen!

As soon as he throws his jacket down on the floor, my body suddenly feels cold, this was my queue to run for it, dolt for the door, run around his house and find a window! ANYTHING! I jump up from the couch and run upstairs, not the best choice, but he was practically blocking my path for the front door.

'KAHL!' He shouts up the stairs, I hear his steps coming from the stairs, I need to find a way to get out asap!

I head for the second door on the right of the stairs, I kind of figured this was his room, cause after the other times I've been here, when me and Stan snuck into his room, and dyed his hair orange, and put fake freckles on him. I closed it behind me as quietly as possible, I search around the room, to see if I could use anything to block the door, or simply hide at, I checked the window, it seems to be jammed...

A knock is heard from the door, it was Cartman, I knew he wanted to try to scare me... but I try to not let a word escape from my lips, no matter how much I want to say something to make him leave... I know he's too persistent to even do so, if he knows my "Jew statics...and or tricks"

'Kahl... You can't leave you know, everything in this house is locked... and my window is jammed... for once... will you let me in?' Do my ears deceive me? Or did I just heard him begging? My heart sank to the bottom of my stomach once I took some thought about Cartman begging... on his knees at my feet, begging and begging, it almost hurts me... I find my legs moving on their own towards the door, my hands grasp the door knob, as the door slowly creeks open, I find Cartman with a surprised look, and teary eyes... 'Kahl... you...' He stopped in mid sentence, and walked up to me, and hugged me tightly, I felt his heart beating swiftly, with my own, his sent isn't bad, he smells like hard candy, which is sometimes good depending on the person, but I guess, even the hardest of people have their soft sides...

'Kahl?' He asks, lifting my chin up, and pushing his hand up on my back. 'Kahl... From the first day I saw you... all I did was threw insults and racism jokes at you...' His hand tightens on my jacket, as he continues. 'I didn't want you to know... but I can't hold it back any more... I claimed you... your mine, and I will never let anyone have you...' He says, as he throws me onto his bed, locking the door with the house key, he had hidden in his dower. I hit my head on the wall, wasn't the best feeling in the world, but it sure did beat being slammed into the floorboards by him, he really does have a strong throw, and not only that, a strong grip. I rub the back of my head where I... well Cartman threw me and made me hit my head... on the wall...

I noticed then, a shadow hovering over me like a big dark cloud, I looked up, and I see Cartman, he pins me down to the bed, knocking over some things he has left on the side of it, like his phone, and his controllers, including his cell phone, as I saw them fall, I realized, opening the door was a big mistake, but my body moved on it's own, what else could I have done to prevented it? Nothing, cause at times, my body goes into Automatic mode, and does what ever the hell it wants.

'Kahl, I'll make sure no one ever take you away from me... not Kenny, not Butters... not even Stan Marsh, or that skank Bebe...' He leans in closer to my face, I feel myself sinking into the soft sheets and light colors of shades of purple, trying to back away from him, even though, I know it's highly impossible at the time... I am trapped, like a cat stuck in a jar...

He pushes his pelvis against mine, a hard ripping pain strikes against my leg, I look at his pelvis and my leg, their right up against one another, I look back at him, his face tells me something horrible is going to happen, and I don't like the look of it...

Without hesitation, he unzips my jacket, now this is the part where I push him away from me, but my arms stay above my head relaxed, allowing him to easily removes both my orange jacket, and my white T-shirt I had hidden underneath. He looks at me up and down my chest, his brown eyes become more tranquillized more sure... He reached his hand over my chest, stroking up and down my skin, heading over to my shoulder, reaching for my red curls, twirling them playfully.

'What are you doing?' I ask him bluntly, giving him a distasteful look. He smiles at me, and lowers the hand that was attracted to my hair, that is now placed on my right cheek.

'Just seeing what "gets" you the most...' He says playfully, nibbling at my ear, lowering his other hand lower towards my groin. As soon as I felt his hands reach down below the level I wanted anyone other human to be, I jolt up sitting up, my back pressed against the wall.

'C-Cartman! Don't tease me like that, and why would you do that?! Your not—' He cuts me off as he turns my face towards his, pulling my head closer to his kissing me softly, his tongue brushes against mine, and I find them dancing along together, I hear him chuckles through the kiss. He pulls away and snickers at me. 'What?' I ask distastefully.

'So thats what gets you going huh? Well... maybe a little bit more, of something different' He bluntly says in a playful monotone, which I never heard of before, nor did I think such a sound would be presented from his own mouth.

He stretches over to my hands, he holds them together as he slides his hands down my jeans. I jump lightly at his touch, one thing I didn't want HIM to know at all... the fact that, I was attracted to him, just ever so slightly.

'Kahl... tsk tsk tsk, your not already hot for me are you? No... this must've been causing you a lot of torment...' He pulls his hands away from me jeans, and shows me something interesting... well, to him it is. 'It seems to me... that you've been hiding something from me Kahl... has someone else already gotten to you?' I blush, of course there wasn't but how could I even say a word in this state? This is highly humiliating! Down grading! My words can't even describe the torment I feel, just something like this can't be hidden, or taken care of really... doesn't he understand that just by touching me gets me this way?

'Your face says your still virgin Kahl... well... looks like I'll be taking that prize' He slurs out the last word, making chills go down my spine. Did he say... "I'll be taking that prize?" This is not good.

'No! Please Cartman I—' My words couldn't reach, as soon as he touched my lower body, my mind became fuzzy, my heart began racing like as if I ran a fifty mile run, or went cross country! My legs shook, and tears started forming in my eyes, this was all too much.

/|\/|\

When I woke up, I found a sleeping Eric Cartman next to me the very next morning. I rub my head, it feels like as if someone whacked me with a massive hammer made out of sliver and steel, I turn to look at Cartman... wait, I just realized something serious... where's—To my horror, I found all of our clothes scattered on the floor. Did we go at it all night? I don't remember anything... wait... no... yes I do, I remember every bit of it, now lets see if I got this down correctly... it went like this I think...

/|\/|\

'Lets get all your clothes out of the way Kahl...' Cartman says ripping away my jeans and all that I was wearing.

'Please Cartman just—' He hushed me with his index finger, lightly grinning as if he has something devious planned.

'Kahl, just let it happen' He whispered, but loud enough for me to here. He rips away all my clothes, making me feel completely helpless, and embarrassed by the fact that HE was the one that is above, me grinning at me like as if he found the perfect money maker, or the best revenge on someone who he hates, like Tenerman...

'Who knew day walkers had such beautiful skin...' He says with a lusting tone, as if wanting to rip me apart with his giant hands of his. He leans into me, pushing our bodies together, making it more harder to focus on the situation.

His touch was so undeniably stunning, his hands straddled my hips making my body intenseify, I try not to let out sound. He snickers at me again, he reaches over to the night stand by his bed, opening the dower, he pulls out a small casket, and waves it in my face like as if it was treasure. I tried to read the words on it, but the only thing I could make out was "Use at own risk if you please do." I wonder what that means, for such a small thing, is it poisonous? The word "Poisonous" striked a cord. He's trying to kill me! That's why he's doing this! So he can kill me while I'm too preoccupied with everything he does to me!

'Kahl... You know what this is don't you?' He asks with a cunning grin.

'YOUR TRYING TO KILL ME! AREN'T YOU!' I spouted out, Cartman's eyes widen in shock or fear, he sighed and sat at the edge of his bed.

'You know Kahl... You think of things a bit too much, you always think i'm going to kill you, hurt you, ect. But... You know thats never the answer, sure when we were kids but...' He gives out agitated sigh. He slowly got up from the bed and tossed my clothes to me. 'Do whatever you want Kahl... But... Before I leave...' He turns back to me, and leans in closer to my face, as he throws the container away.

He lifts up my chin from my chest, and pushes my head forward. 'You're too irrespirable Kahl...' As he said those words, my heart raced, I thought it would jump out of my chest like a frog jumps out of water.

His hand brushes through my red curls as he pushes his left hand to push up my back. Then, he gently places his lips close to mine, pushing through his tongue past between my slightly parted lips.

A... French Kiss?! I thought to myself. His lips were soft like slick, his tounge dance around mine, and forced me to follow. Out of reaction, I lifted my hands past his head, and clenched his jacket in my fists. He smiled in between the kiss, and whispered softly to my though the kisses I was being given.

'You're enjoying this aren't you... You wet rat...'

"Wet Rat?" Well thats a new one...

/|\/|\

Soon after that, I was in my room, stinging on my bed. It was over, nothing too serious happened then... But I didn't think that all this torment would lead to him doing something so... unlike him, I'm sure he's playing with me, maybe all this commotion of the girls and shit has made him think differently, and just wants the attention... but... none the less. I lift my hand up and touch my lips lightly.

Why did it feel so good when he did that? I know it's wrong, but yet, it feels so right... I can't tell Stan about this, not now, not ever... I may have to some day if he finds out, then explain... But... How would Eric... wait... "Eric" Oh my god, what's happening to me? I better sleep on it...

**/|\/|\**

**YES! IT'S FINALLY HERE! CHAPTER TWO! I'm so happy I finally found an ending for this one, I didn't use my editor's help, cause I think he needs to do more things than this as of now, since I have 10 days left! O_O OH NO! I'll try my very best!**

**And thank you all for your honest support, epically you Ari, and Cortez, you guys helped me a lot, same with you Lana, you guys are the best, and not to mention svartbill, he saved my ass many times, even though he likes to tease me.**

**This chapter was REALLY hard to make, so I hope you guys enjoyed it. Like I said before, if ANYONE has any suggestions, please leave them in the comments, or PM me, either is fine, cause I always look at the reviews, and see whats up and what not.**

**Once again, thank you all for the AWESOME support, and Chapter 3 will be up soon! Before the 24****th****! Thats a promise **

_**-Ask1KyleBroflovski**_


	3. Call of The Shippers

Chapter 3- Call of The Shippers

I sigh, as I fall face flat on my pillow, I was still confused what happened, it just kept playing over and over in my mind, like a broken music disc that won't stop playing the same phrase over and over again.

I just couldn't get it out of my mind, the moment, the kiss, everything! Everything I know is a lie!

'AGHHHH!' I scream jolting up to sit on my bed, I hold my head in my hands, I just can't stop thinking about it, it makes me feel sick to my stomach.

'Kyle!?" My mother shouts from the bottom of the steps of the stairs. Shit! I have no time to deal with her as of now, I can't think about her right now, nor do I have any space for her nagging! I'm sorry but she always sticks her nose where it's not wanted, like my thoughts.

'KYLE!' She shouts again. I hear creaking of the steps as she marches up the stairs.

'I-I'm okay mom!' I shout from my closed door. The creaking stops, and heads back down without any response, sometimes, I wonder what she really thinks, and plans, it's almost hard to read her.

But I'm not sure if I can trust her again, after the incident in Canada. "Blame Canada for everything, it's their fault!" She said "You don't like them Kyle, blah blah blah" I use to listen to her constantly, only out of fear, and well... I was scared of what she may do...

But I have bigger problems than the past with my mother as of now... Like the fact I said "Eric" and the fact he kissed me, even though he HATES me, and all the words he said! I don't think I can even face him tomorrow, and if I have no other choice but to go to school tomorrow... I'll... just act like nothing happened between us that day... yeah... thats what I'll do...

Suddenly, my door creaks open, and it's my dad, smiling happily at me.

'W-What is it dad?' I ask him, a bit confused, and worried, he probably knows about what I'm thinking, he normally does, and he always been there for me... Even when mom became bat shit crazy.

'I was just checking on you Kyle...' He says, as he enters my room, and closes the door behind him. 'Is there anything you want to talk about, cause you know I'm always here for you Kyle, and I will try my best to understand...' He adds. Man, he almost sounds like when he was our consoler...

'Er... It's nothing dad, It's just... the stress just gotten to me, and I had to let it out you know... er... um... yeah...' I say, lowering my head away from him, staring down at my brown carpet. I feel my dad's eyes still on me, he sighs.

'Something tells me thats not it... It may be the stress from school. And friends sure, and maybe old Eric Cartman, cause I know how much he's been picking on you for being Jewish...and—'

'Please don't mention him dad...' I say. After it was said, I realize that I just practically showed him it is about Cartman! That was an accident... SHIT! Thats what I get for being so air headed!

'So... this IS about Eric...' My dad says, putting his hand on my shoulder, and lifting up my chin. 'Look Kyle, I don't know what happened between you boys, but I know deep down your good friends, even if you do fight all the time, but that's just a way of showing that you care for one another, and great friends...'

Wait... "Showing you care for one another"? "Good friends"? "The more you fight"? So... this whole time... this whole time, I've been that blind? No... he hates me, thats it, I can't let it show...

'Well Kyle... It's getting late, I think you and I both deserve a good night sleep, what do you say champ?' He asks, smiling down at me. I smile back.

'Yeah, I need a good rest... I'm glad you're my dad... dad...' I say lightly... Silence fills the room, and my dad suddenly hugs me. I guess that made him really happy, the fact that I said I'm glad he's my dad... even though him and my mom fight a lot... He still is as supportive as always...

'Night Kyle...' He says, as he lets go of me, and heads for the door, before he closes it behind him, he looks back at me, and nods, then closes the door. I guess that meant something, like and agreement... maybe he's glad I'm his son? I don't know... for now, I'll sleep... I don't wanna think any more...

/|\/|\

Before I knew it, the next day arrived in a blink of an eye, like as if I just went to bed, and BAM the sun was back, this is the power of sleep, it makes everything seem like you only sleep for fifteen seconds.

'KYLE! WAKE UP KYLE! YOU HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL TODAY! COME DOWN AND EAT SOME BREAKFAST!' My mother yells up the stairs... I look over to my door, and I find it open. Wasn't it closed last night? Eh, whatever, I guess mom or dad came to see if I was asleep or not...

I get up from my bed, and put my clothes on which hanged on my closet door knob. I head down the steps, and enter the living room. I look over to the couch and I find my dad's suit case, did he forget it or something? Or was he in a rush and forgotten it? Well, whatever the reason, it's best not to ask about it...

I enter the kitchen, and I find my mother washing the dishes, while my plate is on the table, I take a seat, and start eating, not even trying to make up a conversation.

/|\/|\

It turns out I was kinda late to begin with... and the bus should be at the stop in a few minutes... I walk over the hill and see Cartman, Stan, and Kenny, all in their spots like always, while, I was heading up the hill with a piece of bread in my mouth with my bad slung over my shoulder. I finally make it over to my three friends.

'Hey Ky!' Stan says giving me a bro hug, and a nudge in my arm. I take the bread out of my mouth to greet him.

'Hey Stan... whats up?' I ask, sounding very tired for some reason...

'Hey dude, you look dead today? You alright?' He asks, cocking his head slightly.

'Yeeaaaah... I guess... I kinda woke up late, so I had to rush over here a little bit...'

'Heh, you look deader than Kenny!' Cartman chuckles, I glare at him, at least some of us can keep a normal schedule... 'Heh, am I right Kenny!' He says appointed to Ken, Kenny rolls his eyes and continues to stand by idle to the conversation at hand.

'Oh hey KEN! Did you... you know... get the shit?' Stan asks, moving over towards Kenny, pushing Cartman out of the way.

'So Jew... did you get enough sleep last night? Cause I swear I must've kept you up all night... even if I wasn't there...' He says with a smirk. C'mon Ky, play along.

'I don't know what you're talking about Cartman!' I say, still with the bread in my mouth, chewing on it with every word I say.

He comes in closer to my face, and lifts up my chin, then takes a bite of my bread. 'Hm... not bad for a Jew...' He says with the piece of bread in his mouth. I get irritated and decide to play along with his little game of "Tag"

'Alright Cartman... I'll play your little game...' I say stepping on the tip of my toes to reach his face, and take the bread out of his mouth with my own tongue, I didn't want to! But he left me with no choice! Okay, I was messing with him... sure, but I wanted it back...

I look back over to Stan and Kenny, to see if they saw anything, it seems that no one did, I'm thankful for that. I sigh in relief. 'You're not getting away that easily! No one beats me at my own game Kahl!' He says, and drags me away from the other guys and into the forest. Pinning me onto the 4th closet tree by the bus stop.

'Cartman what are you-!' He cuts me off, but pushing me closer into the bark, roughly kissing me, he caught me off guard which allowed him to enter so easily. He lips were dry this time, and cold... but his skin was the warmest of everything else, his hands were soft, and his sent was so pure... nothing like I ever smelt before...

He lifts up his right knee and places it on the bark and between my legs, which made my face feel a bit flushed, and made me shiver... I'm sure he's just toying with me, but I'm powerless as of now cause I'm too exhausted to even fight that hard... He pulls away from the kiss and looks at his surroundings.

'You're not resisting... have you finally given into me?' He says with a light tent in his eyes.

'No... I just don't have very much strength, if I did... you wouldn't have gotten this far...' I say, tiredly, Look at the opening where we can be easily spotted, then I started to hear Stan's, and Kenny's voices.

'Hey.. were did Kyle and Cartman go? Kyle?!' Stan starts to yell, and Kenny follows after.

'Kyle! Cartman!' Kenny shouts, and looks through the clearing, Cartman rips off his jacket and puts it off to the side. He practically matches with his surroundings! Kenny continues to stare at the area where we are, and walks towards the opening.

'Oh shit...' Cartman whispers through gritted teeth, and swiftly moves past the trees and into the next set. Kenny continues to follow. 'He must be following our foot prints... FUCK! I forgot about covering the tree! Theres no way this will work now... unless I play it off...' He says and looks towards me.

'KYLE YOU DUMB JEW!' He shouts, and soon after that Kenny, and Stan come running, Cartman lifts me up from the ground, but not by the shirt, he picks me up over his shoulder.

'PUT ME DOWN FAT ASS!' I shout. I never liked being picked up by anyone, I never knew why, and neither does anyone else, I don't think Cartman knew I didn't like it... so I guess it played out perfectly.

Stand rushes in though the trees, and finds me and Cartman, and Kenny shows up after, both of their eyes widen.

'Cartman put Kyle down!' Stan shouts, with a worried look. Cartman doesn't put me down, he instead carries me like a bride, which I hate the most way of being carried.

'O-Okay Cartman... We'll give you whatever you want, just put him down...' Kenny says, slowly backing away. Cartman looks at them confused and looks at me. I'm clenching onto his shirt for dear life, with my eyes shut tight.

I think the main reason why I hate being carried, is cause when I was twelve, I had this cousin, who just picked me up cause I was shorter than him, and tossed me around like rag doll, I tried to fight him, but he took to many drugs and steroids... and before he left for good, he picked me up the same way Cartman is now, and through me down on the brick wall of his house, nearly breaking every bone in my body... Stan and Kenny were there, and had to help me out on getting him off of me...

'Kahl?' Cartman asks, I don't look at him.

'P-Please put me down...' I ask, and he lets me go putting me on the ground causing me to shake and fall on my knees on the snow...

'Dude, whats wrong with Kahl?' Cartman asks, Stand and Kenny look at one another, then me, I nod, and they tell him everything.

'Oh... I'm sorry I didn't know... I had no idea... I'm sorry Kahl... that I scared you so much...' He says and kneels down next to me, and puts his hand on my left shoulder.

/|\/|\

'Hey... Kahl? About what happened today.. I'm ah... well...' Cartman starts to say...

'Cartman, don't ever bring it up, I never want to remember, nor do I want it to become a weakness... let's just forget it... okay?' I say and continue to listen to the lesson.

We made it to school nothing changed, everything was pretty normal, the girls still fought, which gotten worse, this time it was an all out fist fights, so we put the girls somewhere else, I hope in a insane asylum... please! Let that be it...

talks about world history and same old same old, I wouldn't mind if it was a video, and showed us about this whole thing, it would be a lot easier that way, and I'm not saying that for me, I'm saying that for everyone who don't look in their notes or books, cause some are just too lazy, don't know they can, or just didn't care and thought they could actually succeed without out doing anything cause they knew it since... whatever grade!

I think today, is going be one of those stressful days that never seem to leave you...

Oh, I was wrong, they're just quiet...

'YOU SHUT THE HELL UP WENDY! ALL YOU EVER DID WAS STAB US IN THE BACK!'

'Yeah! You tell her Bebe!'

'I NEVER DID THAT! YOUR THE ONE WHO POINTED A GUN AT ME AND—'

'THAT WAS FOR THE GIRLS! You were digging too much!'

'No! I—'

Cartman interputs 'Boo! Boon Wendy Testaburger... Boo!' Bebe gives him a thumbs up, but he flips her off and slouches back in his seat.

'Kyle... you get along better with Stan right? Well... go be with him~'

Cartman finally stands on his chair, and shouts.

'SHUT UP YOU DUMB FUCKING HOS! DON'T YOU EVER SHUT UP! Look I can see what you all really want, but stop putting Kahl in the middle of all your shit! Why should we have you let you guys dictate who we can and can't be with!'

I stand up. Cause I had the bright Idea, he was right... which in a way... he was.

'He's right! Why should we let you guys force us who to be with! Why can't we make that decision ourselves!'

It stays silent, until Bebe, decieds to fuck things up.

'Style is better than Kyman Wendy, just give up, find your writer and tell them to go fuck off cause Kyman shouldn't be here...'

The fight continued on, and this, was very, disturbing... it ended up being a massive fist fight... so we all walked on out of the class room...

/|\/|\

'Hey Ky!' Wendy shouts causing me to jump.

'AH! Oh god... don't scare me like that Wendy... what do you want?' I ask her. She smiles at me wickedly.

'You don't have a date for home-coming do you?' She asks, as she slams her hands on my desk, blocking me in my desk.

'N-No... not that I know of... why?' She looks over towards the window, and I follow her eyes, and I see Cartman standing there taking pictures. He doesn't look that bad when he's focused on something... he almost seem... attractive... wait what? NO NO NO! I didn't say that! Well.. I didn't... but.. still! I didn't say it! I didn't think it!

'Heh heh heh... oh Kyyllleeee~~~'

'Huh!' I say bewiddled.

'You're going to be my experiment...'

'W-WHAT?!'

/|\/|\

**Sorry this was short guys... I was writing this in class today... so THIS was hand written for the very first time! WOO! Even this bold part here **

**So... Thank you Ari for that SPLENDED IDEA! I would be sure to use it at one point in this one **

**Now... everyone, hold on to your seats for this one... I will give you all a treat, cause you've been all supportive and I love you all for it, I'm going to post two chapters every week :D**

**YAY! Be happy! Now, if I don't please don't hate me :,(**

**So, thank you followers, and thank you Lana, Svartbil, and Ari, for everything you done for me, and helped me through, and well, all the support on the matters at hand!**

**Ari, keeps does Ideas up! Cause I hope you'll be a part of this along with the rest of us some day, keep this up, and I will have to love you! XD**

**All of those people who write reviews, thank you very much for making me continue on with these chapters, I will be sure this one will be finished! :D**  
**Vampire Crush will be on around the end of September, maybe when the new episode of SP is gone by (Sept.24****th****.14) So look forward to those two things, so, YAY YOU GUYS! :D**

_**-Ask1KyleBroflovski**_


End file.
